The Avenger soldier
by Smilewind-SD
Summary: John era un soldado. Pero no cualquier soldado. John era un soldado médico. Pero no cualquier soldado médico. John era un soldado medico de S.H.I.E.L.D S.H.I.E.L.D!lock
1. Chapter 1

John era un soldado. Pero no cualquier soldado.

John era un soldado médico. Pero no cualquier soldado médico.

John era un soldado medico de S.H.I.E.L.D

Cuando John su medio hermano Clint Barton eran pequeños su padrastro solía contarles acerca de las misiones que realizaba en S.H.I.E.L.D, por lo cual ambos niños quedaban asombrados ante sus relatos y conforme iban creciendo, más se sentían entusiasmados por hacer lo que su padre hacía, sin duda su padre se sentiría orgulloso de que lo tomaran por ejemplo.

El tiempo pasó, John tenía 19 años y Clint 18, contaban con la edad suficiente para entrar a las fuerzas especiales de S.H.I.E.L.D. Aunque, ahora no todo iba a ser como ellos planeaban.

Las noches eran cortas y los días largos, cada minuto parecía una hora. A pesar de que su padre los había entrenado antes de entrar a S.H.I.E.L.D. no era igual a lo que hacían ahí. Al menos su padre les dejaba descansar (ya que por su edad también lo necesitaba algunas veces).

-Esto es una pesadilla –dijo entre jadeos Clint- ¡Todo sea por vivir aventuras! –Dijo alzando la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa a su hermano-

-Sí, es más pesado de lo que papa solía decirnos. –Respondió John mientras se tumbaba en el piso de la pista- Vaya, si papa nos viera seguro se reiría de nosotros ¿no crees? –ambos comenzaron a reír-

-Sin duda tendremos grandes aventuras –susurro John para sí mismo antes de dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! Bueno hoy traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade. Este es mi primer fanfic y el capítulo anterior lo hice muy corto ya que no se me ocurría nada más, pero esta vez es más largo.**_

_**¡Gracias por el review la vez pasada! Saludos :D**_

La mayoría habían completado su entrenamiento y ahora, 1 año después era momento de saber en qué división habían quedado.

Todos los agentes y soldados habían sido reunidos en una sala. A la espera de saber quiénes serían sus nuevos compañeros. Si quedaban en un escuadrón era porque habían sido sobresalientes en su entrenamiento, y esa era la preocupación de John.

Él sabía que Clint había sido de los más sobresalientes, lo había escuchado de sus tutores. Sin duda sería un agente tan bueno como su padre. El realmente no estaba seguro, no había escuchado algún comentario de el por parte de sus instructores. Lo que más le aterraba era saber que posiblemente seria alejado de su hermano.

Cuando John conoció al padre de Clint realmente no le agrado. Ya había pasado una larga Y dolorosa historia con su propio padre, no quería que volviera a suceder, no quería que su madre volviera a sufrir maltrato por parte de un hombre. Así que a pesar de ser solo un chiquillo de 3 años se las arregló para sabotear cada uno de los intentos de Gerard Barton por conquistar a su madre. Pero Gerard Barton no era un rival fácil, y a pesar de que John muy bueno creando pruebas pesadas, no le importo. En cambio intento ganarse su cariño y respeto. Y lo logro. Estuvo así por 2 años. Después de esos 2 años se casaron en un hermoso día de otoño. En ese mismo año John recibió la noticia de que tendría un nuevo hermano, En un principio no le hizo mucha gracia ya que, ya no había mucho espacio en su cuarto, Harriet ocupaba la mayoría del espacio disponible con cajas llenas de comics o ropa. Sus padres tomaron encuentra eso y decidieron mudarse a un lugar más amplio.

En primavera llego el nuevo integrante de la familia. Clint.

Era el niño más pequeño que había visto en su vida. Cuando su padrastro salió con él en brazos se acercó a él y lo puso a su altura para que pudiera verlo más de cerca.

-John –Miro a John a los ojos y con la mano que tenía libre acaricio su frente- Prométeme que cuando seas mayor pase lo que pase cuidaras tan bien de él como yo te cuidare a ti.

Esa era una promesa que jamás olvidaría. A pesar de que su padre había sido de lo peor, su abuelo sin duda fue lo único que tuvo cercano a un padre antes de conocer a Gerard. Él le había enseñado que los Watson siempre debían mantener sus promesas, pasara lo que pasara.

-Si padre –susurro John para sí mismo con una ligera sonrisa. Ya casi era hora de ver sus calificaciones, de hecho, ya era hora.

-¡JOHN!- Gritaron a lo lejos. Volteo al lugar del cual él creía que provenía el grito, podía reconocerlo, era su hermano que trataba de llamar su atención.- ¡John, aquí están tus resultado! ¡Tuviste A+!

Corrió directamente hacia donde estaba su hermano, sentía la adrenalina recorrer su torrente sanguíneo haciéndole sentir más ligero, por un momento creyó que llegaría volando al lugar. Habían muchas personas pero eso no le impidió que llegara a su destino. Rapidamente dirigió su vista a la pizarra en la cual estaban los resultados. Ahí estaba la prueba de que era cierto. Ya podía sentirse aliviado, era seguro que estaría en el mismo escuadrón que su hermano.

Definitivamente cumpliría su promesa.

_**Bueno, creo que a la proxima recordare que debo de llenar al menos dos hojas para que sea suficientemente largo. Espero le haya gustado. **_

_**Recuerden que si creen que le hace falta algo pueden dejar un review con sus sujerencias! :D ¡hasta la proxima actualizacion!**_


End file.
